


Mr July

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Accidental Fire, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Calendar, F/M, False Alarm, Firefighter, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Semi-Naked Firefighters, Slipping Notes, Smut, Teasing, mind in the gutter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would ever had thought you would come face to face with that yummy firefighter on the July page of the gag present your brothers had gifted you. Certainly not me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. False Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot is based on an AU idea posted by radiocrist on tumblr. I just grabbed it with my sticky paws and ran with it.
> 
> Edit: I really should stop posting stuff this late. Made some minor corrections with the help of my friend Sal. Sorry love!

_“What’s this?” I looked suspicious at my brother. Whenever he had that grin on his face, trouble was around the corner._

_“Don’t be such a sourpuss, sister!” he quipped amused at me as he placed the square package on my lap._

_“You’re actually giving it, because she is a sourpuss, Aerryn,” Rhaegel laughed hearty, not looking away from the video game he was playing with Maeron and Aerion._

_“I’m sitting right here with a pillow and I am not afraid to use it,” I snarled low, Rhaegel’s lips just twitched upwards._

_“Open it,” Aerryn whined and I sighed defeated, starting to tear open the package. I let out a little startled yelp as my cheeks started to burn, realising what my brother had gotten for me._

_“You prat!” I tossed the pillow which he caught laughing, making the others turn curious. Seems they hadn’t actually known what Aerryn had given me._

_“Seriously, Aerryn?” Ryon laughed hearty as he plucked the calendar off my lap, going through it._

_“Deadly serious. She needs some hot men in her life who she is not related to.”_

_“Since when are you hot?” Daerion asked confused which resulted in insults flying back and forth._

_“Where did you even get this?” Ryon ruffled my hair amused as he placed the calendar back on my lap, making me glare at him._

_“Some sale for charity. They were quite popular.” I rolled my eyes as I stood up, putting the calendar in my messenger back._

_“Where you going?”_

_“Away from you all before I will be arrested for homicide, multiple counts of homicide!”_

_“Enjoy drooling over the men!” They all laughed as I made a very rude gesture and made my exit. Brothers. I was not going to hang this up, anywhere!”_

I hung up the calendar in my office. I was going to get teased by my co-workers about this. I hadn’t been planning on doing it. I swear. I wanted to chuck it into a drawer and never look at it again. However, I made the mistake off flipping through it and noticing _Mr July_.

          I thought it was the fire fighters’ job to _put out_ fires, not start them! And sweet baby Jesus, did that one start a fire in me that was hard to put out.

          The first thing I had noticed where those broad shoulders of his, seriously broad. He was build and stacked like a tank, with heavy muscles, tight abs I am sure you could bounce a quarter off of it, and a thin pelt of black hair covering his chest with a trail going towards his pants.

          His hips were narrow compared to his broad shoulders, giving him a shoulder-hip ratio that made me drool as if I was a dog smelling a juicy steak. He had one of those Celtic band tattoos around his bulging bicep which gave him a bad boy look. Those v-lines angling down to his low-riding pants made me short of breath.

          I hadn't even started about his _face_! I needed some cold water, because he was definitely making my temperature rise. His features were angular, masculine and made me lick my lips. He had a proud straight nose and a full black beard that made me wonder how that would feel against the soft skin of my inner thighs.

          I groaned low, dragging my hand down my face as this room felt hot. I needed to get my over-active brain under control. If my Mama knew what I was thinking now, I would be send straight to a nunnery! Mmm, I wonder how he would look in a priest outfit…

          I coughed while blushing, shaking my head as I took a step back from the calendar. I knew hanging it up would be a bad idea, but it would entertain me during the dull moments of my job. I wasn’t even going to change the months. It would be stuck on _Mr July_. Sorry fellows.

          “Who’s that?” I fell back with a sigh in my comfy office chair.

          “Mr. July.”

          “He’s a yummy one, isn’t he?” I looked amused at Finn as he leaned against my door.

          “You’re married.”

          “Doesn’t mean I’ve gone blind and can’t appreciate the beauty of a pair of nice biceps.” I laughed loudly as he gave me a lecherous wink. “Where did you even get it from? Thought you weren’t into calendars and such.”

          “Blame Aerryn. He thought it would make me less of a ‘sourpuss’.”

          Finn snorted as his lips quirked. “Doll, the only thing that would make you less of a sourpuss, is being banged all ways to Sunday by Mr July!” he cackled as I snapped profanity at him, tempted to toss the stapler at his head.

          “Get lost, Finn. Don’t you have some files that need to be sorted out?” He gave me another wink and made his exit. I exhaled soft, leaning back in my chair and look at the calendar. I wouldn’t mind being banged by him seven ways to Sunday…

 

Everyone teased me good-heartedly the last two months about my calendar and I flipped them all off with a charming smile. To be truthful, the calendar had distracted me from time to time as my thoughts would drift to the sewers. Oh how delicious those thoughts were.

          I sighed wishfully as I twirled my pen between my fingers, going over the manuscript on my desk – red corrections scribbles all over it. It was an interesting read, but I had some hardship with focusing on it as my eyes kept drifting to the calendar.

          A shock went through me when suddenly an alarm blared through the office. I looked up startled as I recognized it as the fire alarm. I cursed harshly as I stood up immediately, knowing I had to leave everything behind as protocol wanted.

          “C’mon, princess. We've got to go.” I grumbled at Finn as he appeared in my office. “I’m sure it is just a training or false alarm so you don’t have to worry about your precious calendar.”

          “I wasn’t worrying about my calendar!”

          “Yeah, sure, and I’m not tempted to go back and safe my coffee!” I pulled him a face as I knew how addicted he was to his special important mixed brew. He moved towards me, wrapped his arm around my shoulders and steered me out of my office.

“Come, come, princess, we will be back doing our dull work soon enough!” he sang as we saw everyone else leaving their office, finding their buddy and making for the staircases as the alarm blared loudly.

          “I should have grabbed my coat,” I whined to Finn who just laughed and took off his suit jacket, wrapping it around my shoulder as we walked out of the building. “Such a gentleman,” I drawl teasingly to my friend who winked at me.

          We moved to our designated spots, waiting to get the green light to get back inside and get back to work. Some of our friends joined us and we chatted to pass the time.

          We all turned our heads when we heard the sirens of the fire truck, hoping they would tell us quickly that it was all a false alarm. It wasn't very cold outside, but not very hot either.

          Oh boy did that change when we saw _who_ the firefighters were. My jaw became slack when I saw _Mr July_ come out of the truck and several of the other calendar men, moving towards the building. Oh sweet baby kitten, have mercy upon me. He was part of the local fire brigade!

          “Was that?” Finn hissed and I stomped on his feet to shut him up, making the others look confused at him. “Nothing,” he growled through his teeth, narrowing his eyes at me as I looked back innocently.

          Fifteen minutes later, the firefighters came back outside and moved towards our boss to discuss the situation – which was pretty close to my own group. I froze as I saw him in person now and sweet hoisin sauce, he was hotter than a jalapeño pepper!

          “Is that Mr July!” I looked absolutely horrified as Finn practically yelled it, dancing out of my reach as everyone turned to us – including Mr July. Please, let a hole appear under me and swallow me whole.

          My eyes locked with piercing silver-grey eyes that pinned me in place and a fire burned through my veins. My cheeks turned hot as I felt so embarrassed right now.

          “Seems someone appreciates your ugly mug from the calendar!” the bald fire fighter – who I recognized as _Mr April_ – boomed as he patted his colleague amused on his back as there was a faint taint of red on his sharp cheekbones.

          “Finn, I will put rat poison in your coffee, I swear to the Coffee God!” I hissed embarrassed and he kept smirking, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I will poison that blasted expensive special important floral coffee of his the moment I get back into the building. Oh so help me God!

          “Back to work everyone! False alarm!” Our boss hollered and everyone sighed in relief, moving back into the building quickly as we all had deadlines to meet.

          Finn sprinted away, dragging out friends along as I wanted to shout at him some more for embarrassing me like that. I shake my head, brushing my hair back and started to walk back to the office building.

          “Everything alright?” I bit my tongue so I wouldn't squeak as a heavy baritone voice startled me. I turned and saw Mr July standing there, looking curious at me. Where was that hole in the ground?

          “Y-yes, everything is fine. Glad it was a false alarm!” I tried to smile as my stomach was all in knots, my nipples stiffening. Ugh, dear Lord, he was so handsome and so broad and so bite-able.

          “Best to go inside, ma’am, you don’t wish to catch a cold.” He smiled charmingly at me.

          “That’s true. I’m sorry you came here for nothing.”

          “It’s okay, part of my job. I’m Thorin, by the way.” He held out his hand and I took it.

          “Aeyanna,” I smiled, my heart in my throat when I felt his warm callous hand wrap around mine and my eyes widened when I felt a piece of paper being pressed against my palm.

          “Good day, Aeyanna.” He smiled and walked off, returning to his truck and I moved inside – all hot and bothered. I looked down at my hand, seeing the small folded piece of paper. A huge grin appeared on my lips when I opened it and saw his name scribbled accompanied by a series of numbers – his phone number.

          Mmmm, maybe I had to call him later and ask if he could put out a whole different kind of fire.

 


	2. Not So False Alarm!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should pay more attention to where I put those candles...although the consequences were rather interesting, to say at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter as requested by certain people - you know who you are - and I couldn't help it but make it smutty. Hope you all enjoy it!

Home sweet home. Bishop had been cracking the whip after the false alarm as we had some very important deadlines to meet. In the end, I had stayed till nine pm to get everything done. I needed a bath, a long piping hot bath with lots of bubbles and a big glass of pinot noir. And candles, I shouldn’t forget the candles.

          I quickly undressed and pulled on my silk robe that felt divine against my skin. I opened one of the drawers in the bathroom and took out the candles. They were placed randomly in small clusters around the room, and I lit them – the smell of lavender filling the air.

          Now I needed my glass of wine! I could almost hear it call my name. Maybe I should ditch the glass and take the bottle with me upstairs. It’d save cleaning time. Ugh, I am such a sloth.

          A frown appeared on my face as I poured in the wine. Was something burning? I ran up the stairs, letting out a small scream as I saw the curtain on fire. I dumped a towel in the bathwater, tried to stop the fire, but it was spreading rapidly. 

          I abandoned the towel and pulled my phone out of my robe pocket, rapidly dialling 911.

          “911. What is your emergency?”

          “There is a fire starting in my bathroom, and I can’t put it out. I live on Rosewood Avenue, number 108.”

          “Okay ma’am. I’m sending a fire truck your way immediately. Get away from the fire.” The emergency response person told me some other stuff while I rushed down the stairs and opened my door. I felt so stupid when I hung up. I should have paid attention where I placed the candles! How could I have been so foolish?

          I heard the sirens of the fire truck and a few moments later, they arrived, and my mortification was complete when I saw _who_ the firefighters were that responded to my 911 call: Mr July and his crew. God, just smite me now and save me from this embarrassment. 

          His eyes widened when he recognized me and rushed towards me. “You’re okay?”

          “I’m fine. My bathroom. God, I’m so stupid!” He barked out orders to his men who rushed into my house.

          “It’ll be okay,” he reassured me as he took my face in his rough hands. “My men are taking care of it.” I was shaking like a leaf, giving myself a mental ass whooping. He steered me back into the house and sat me down on my sofa.

          We both looked up as we heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. “We managed to put out the fire with minimal damage,” the bald male – Mr April – reported, and I sighed relieved, putting my face in my hands. I was coming down from my adrenalin high, and I couldn’t stop feeling like the biggest idiot the world has ever seen. I felt two strong arms wrap around me, and I was being pulled against a warm body.

          “Dwalin, take the guys home. I’m staying with the Miss till she feels better.”

          “You don’t have to. I’m fine.”

          Thorin looked down at me. “You’re not fine. I cannot leave you by yourself in good conscience.”

          “Don’t bother protesting, Miss,” Dwalin told me amused. “He’s a stubborn bastard.” He gave me a nod and turned to the others. “Okay, lads, move out!”

          “Thank you,” I whispered gratefully, and the firefighter with the funny hat winked at me.

          “No problem, lassie! Just glad you’re fine, and the damage was minimal. Catch you later, Cap!” He tipped his hat, and the men left – closing the door behind them.

          It dawned on me right that moment that I was alone with Mr July – Thorin –, and I was only wearing a thin silk robe. The temperature suddenly seemed to rise a few degrees.

          He held me against him, stroking my hair back in a reassuring gesture. It seemed so surreal. He was here, and I was half laying in his arms. Finn would have a field trip if he saw this. I closed my eyes and started to melt against him.

          “Are you starting to feel better?” he murmured low after a long while. I nodded as I sat up, tucking a curl behind my ear.

          “You really don’t have to stay,” I told him, and he touched my cheek almost tenderly.

          “I wanted to. Come, let me help you clean up upstairs.” He gave me a stern look when I wanted to protest. Stubborn bastard indeed. I sigh defeated, and we moved to the bathroom. The curtain was destroyed and there were marks on the wall, foam as well. It could have been worse. Like my whole house burning down. I had to call Ryon tomorrow and ask him and the boys to come help repaint the wall.

          “I feel so foolish!”  I grumbled as I grabbed a bag for the destroyed curtains and towels to get rid of the foam. “I should have paid attention where I placed those accursed candles. But no! All I was worried about was getting into my bath with my Pinot Noir.”

          Large hands settled gently on my shoulders. “Don’t be so hard on yourself. Everyone makes mistakes.” I turned around and swallowed as I saw he had taken off his uniform coat. That black t-shirt was sinfully tight.

          He smiled at me. “Take a deep breath.” I inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly, and I felt myself calm down a bit. “Lets get this cleaned up.” I nodded, and we started cleaning. It was really kind of him to stay and help.

          “Thank you. Would you like some coffee?” I offered when we finished. It hadn’t take as long as I had expected. I felt at ease with the man, sneaking glances and admiring his physical appearance.

          “Yes, thank you. You mind if I take off my bunkers?” He gestured to his uniform pants. “They’re not the most comfortable pair.”

          “Of course. Anything special in your coffee?”

          “Just black.” I nodded and moved downstairs to the kitchen. I turned on the kettle and grabbed the mugs and coffee. I looked down at my hands and saw they were trembling.

          “Easy, Aeyanna.” I almost startled as he took my hands in his. He had remembered my name. I looked up, meeting his silver eyes, and my heart skipped a beat. Was it me or had it become hotter here?

          We kept staring at each other, the tension rising as my throat turned dry. I wondered how it would feel to kiss a man with a beard. To feel it scrape against softer skin…

          “I’ll grab the cookies!” It seemed to snap him out of a trance, and he nodded as his eyes drifted to my lips. I quickly turned around and grabbed the box of biscuits. I heard him making the coffee behind me, tingles going down my spine.

          “You want anything in yours?”

          “Two sugars, please.” I turned back around and watched as he put two cubes in my mug, stirring. “Shall we sit on the couch?” He nodded and followed me into the living room with the coffee, and we sat down.

          “How are you feeling now?”

          “I’m fine, Thorin. Still feeling like a dimwit though.”

          “I’m sure you’re not a dimwit. Accidents happen to the best of us. Trust me. I know,” he reassured me as he placed his hand on my knee, and we sipped our coffee. His thumb rubbed my knee lightly, and I felt arousal replacing the adrenalin from before.

          Since when were knees arousing spots? I swallowed as I nursed my coffee, trying to keep my thoughts out of the gutter.

          “Did you have a long day at work?” he asked as he kept stroking my knee – my stomach tightening. 

          “We all had to make overtime because of the false alarm. Deadlines still had to be met,” I answered and met his intense gaze – a shiver rushing down my spine.

          Tension rose again, the air becoming heavy as I had trouble breathing. I licked my lips, and his eyes went to them immediately. His gaze became darker, a glint in them that made my toes curl.

          He removed his hand from my knee and cupped my cheek. “I never do this so soon after meeting someone, and I don’t want you to think that I’m taking advantage of you, but I’d really like to kiss you.”

          Someone pinch me. He wanted to kiss me? _Me_? My heartbeat sped up as did my breathing. I licked my lips again, very aware of how close we sat and his powerful hand against my cheek.

          “You may kiss me.” Hell, you may ravage me all you want. A smile appeared on his face, he placed away our coffee and cradled my face in his hands.

          I closed my eyes, my body buzzing in anticipation. He rested his forehead against mine, our noses touching. My hands were on his legs and I tilted my face up. Our breaths mingled, the tension almost making the air crackle.

          I could smell his musky scent with hints of wood; pine and oak. His callous thumbs brushed against my cheekbones, a pleasurable sensation.

          He pressed his lips against mine, his facial hair tickling my skin. The kiss started hesitant, light, and gentle but passion quickly started to course through us.

          He pulled me into his lap, my legs straddling his lap as his mouth was hot and demanding. I answered his passion with my own – my fingers going into his hair to pull him closer. I could become drunk on his taste; peppermint, but also a hint of some spice.

          Our chests were pressed together as our hands explored each other’s bodies. I moaned faintly into his mouth when his hands stroked my thighs. It only made him kiss me harder, a rumble deep in his chest as I moved against him.

          I growled faintly as his lips left mine – making him chuckle low which in return made me wetter – and started to kiss my neck.

          My hands stroked his back as sensation coursed through every nerve in my body to pool between my legs. He made me burn in desire. I moved my hips against his, feeling the bulge in his pants. That, with the sensation of his rough jeans against my skin, made the fire only burn hotter.

          “Fuck,” he cursed rough as his hands squeezed my behind. He removed his wicked lips from my skin and held my hips in place.

          Our breaths came out in rough, sharp pants as we stared at each other. “I’ve never moved so fast.”

          “Me neither,” I murmured as we didn’t break eye contact, hyperaware of how our bodies were pressed against each other. “But I want it.” A shiver went through him as his eyes darkened even more with passion.

          “Where is your bedroom?” he gripped my hips tighter as he easily lifted me up. I laughed startled as I wrapped my arms around him – he shot me a playful grin.

          “Stairs up and second door right.” It aroused me that he could carry me with such ease, feeling his muscles move.  I stared at him, my skin hot and my stomach tight.

          He caught my lips with his, nibbling on them playfully, and I giggled in pleasure. His lips curved against mine as his arms tightened around me.

          We made it to the bedroom, and he laid me down – our lips fused together. He tasted so deliciously. I wondered if other parts of him tasted as good.

          He pulled back, pushing himself up. “Boots,” he murmured huskily and sat down on the edge of my bed. I bit my lip as I sat up, admiring his broad back.

          A spark of mischief made me take off my robe, moving to sit on my knees behind him and wrap my arms around him. I plastered my front against his back, nuzzling my face against his muscular neck.

          “Hello, gorgeous,” he moaned as I started kissing his neck, inhaling his woody scent. My hands stroked his chest, feeling the muscles I had admired for months. They felt better than I could ever had imagined.

          He stiffened, his breathing speeding up as my hands moved lower. The snap of a belt being unbuckled echoed through the air, a zipper being lowered.

          My hand went into his pants, and we moaned when my fingers wrapped around his shaft. He was already hard, feeling warm in my hand. Moisture gathered between my thighs as a shiver rushed through his body.

          My other hand went up his shirt, feeling the light pelt of coarse hair that dusted his chest. A thin layer of sweat covered his skin as I could feel his heart pound, his cock so hard and firm.

          He moaned louder as he leaned his head back against my shoulder as my hand moved up and down his cock, squeezing when I reached the base. It aroused me to see him come undone, his hands gripping his thighs as he breathed heavy. I could feel his heart beat violently, feel his body heat up, and it made me feel so hot and bothered in return.

          “Enough, woman!” he growled playfully and removed my hands. Before I could blink, he had thrown me over his shoulder in a classic fireman lift, knocking the breath out of me.

          I gasped for air, wiggling to get free, but he held me tight. He looked at me with a smirk, and his eyes dark with lust. “You’re a naughty one,” he rumbled low. His voice should be illegal. Ugh! I wiggled some more as I was so turned on. Ridiculous!

          I felt a tiny flash of pain, which swiftly morphed into pleasure, and I moaned loudly. His eyes were on me, the tension thickening. “Oh you like that?” A louder moan echoed through the room as he pinched my behind again.

          “Stop it!” I moaned breathless, and a little scream was pulled out of me when I was suddenly bouncing on the bed. I wanted to scold him, but the words got stuck in my throat as I watched him strip. 

          “Hot damn.” The cocky bastard smirked, aware of the effect he had on me. The photo on the calendar hadn’t done him justice.

          He didn’t allow me to gawk at him for too long as he got on top of me and kissed me deeply. Heat radiated off his body as I felt him press hot and demanding against me. Wetness coated my lower lips even more as I wrapped my arms around him. Tingles went through me as my stiff nipples brushed against his hair-covered chest, his callous hand squeezing my hip.

          The other one massaged the back of my neck, our lips moving passionately against each other. He hummed low as my hands explored his broad back, lightly dragging my nails over his skin at times.

          Our breaths came out in small pants, staring in each other’s eyes. His lips curled as his eyes were dark – looking hungry at me.

          I inhaled sharply when he started kissing down my body, his beard a sharp contrast against my smooth skin. My back arched lightly as one of his hands grabbed my breast, massaging it and teasing my nipple. A few choice words escaped my lips, feeling him hum some more as he wrapped his lips around my other nipple.

          This felt too good. I never had this reaction to someone before. He pulled me out of my thoughts as he sucked on my nipple hard, making my toes curl. His hands went lower as he released my nipple with a wet sound and looked up at me.

          The look in his eyes made me even wetter, my stomach muscles clenched in arousal. My hands gripped my sheets tightly, almost painfully.

          A wicked glint appeared in his eyes as he pulled my panties off. Before my pleasure fogged mind realised his plan, he spread my thighs apart and pressed kissed on the inner side of them.

          Soft whimpers filled the air. I had thought his beard had felt good on my skin before, but that hadn’t prepared me for the assault of sensations I felt right now.

          My cheeks burned, my blood hot in my veins. He teased me. Kept me guessing as my head fell back, the scene too erotic to watch. This was…oh!

          Without any warning, he started to eat me out. His tongue moved between my folds, sucking on them as he pinned my hips to the bed. I cried out, trying to sit up but he held me in place as he devoured me.

          His coarse facial hair added another layer of pleasure. His lips and fingers were driving me crazy. Pressure build in my lower belly, unable to really think as the pleasure had short-circuited my thoughts.

          He sucked, nibbled and licked. Two of his fingers were inside of me and curling into a _come-hither_ motion – pressing up against a really sensitive spot.

          My back arched, my heart hammered in my chest. Sweat covered my body as wordless cries slipped from between my lips.

          The tight feeling inside of me snapped, like a small bomb exploding. Pleasure spreading outwards and I let out a silent scream. My body trembled, my skin felt raw and burning.

          He slowed down his ministrations. I could feel his eyes on me. It felt almost like a physical caress. I gasped for air. He had literally taken my breath away.

          “So beautiful.” I blinked as he moved on top of me again, stroking my body tenderly as I came down from my high. “Truly stunning.”

          He kissed me again, slow and softly this time. I could taste myself on his lips; tangy and foreign. My fingers curled into his short hair as our lips moved languid against each other.

          His hands explored my body as my feet rubbed against his calf. I gently bit down on his lip when I felt his hard cock rub against my sensitive folds – getting a low growl as response.

          I somehow managed to flip us over, smiling down seductive at him. “My turn,” I purred and started to kiss down his chest. I playfully licked his nipples – coaxing a groan out of him.

          My hands mapped out his body, feeling the heat and strength of it. His hand brushed my hair back, watching me with dark stormy eyes.

          He exhaled sharply as I straddled his lower legs, placing kisses on the v-lines, inside of his thighs while avoiding his hard erection. He cursed under his breath as I looked up at him, trailing my fingers teasingly over his shaft – his stomach tensing.

          I licked my palm a bit before wrapping it around his shaft. Thorin let out a moan, his head falling back as I started to move my hand. I watched him with rapid interest, noting what gave him pleasure or not, adjusting my movements to it. My breath caressed the head, precum leaking out of its slit. His muscles clenched and flexed, his hips moving impatiently.

          Having mercy on him, I slowly started to lick the head – tasting the salty precum – and placed open mouth kisses on his shaft. While moving my hand faster at the same time.

          His hand tightened in my hair, keeping it out of my face as his other hand stroked my shoulder, touching my cheek. Soft murmurs and gentle encouragements floated from his lips as his eyes were so dark – his pupils dilated.

          Our gaze stayed locked as I finally wrapped my lips around the head, tasting the precum on my tongue. Thorin’s eyes rolled back as he moaned loudly, a shudder going through his body. His hand tightened even more in my hair, slightly pulling, as I started to suck him. One hand moved up and down his shaft in rhythm with my mouth. My other hand stroked his inner thigh.

          “Enough!” he growled after a few long moments and pulled me up. I placed my hands on his chest, straddling his lap. “I won’t come in your mouth,” his voice rough and made my flesh clench in anticipation.

          I didn’t reply as I got off his lap, moving towards my nightstand. His hand stroked my behind, and I felt his hot gaze on me. I grabbed a condom, taking it out of the package and slid it down his cock. He grabbed my hips again, making me straddle his lap, and I grabbed his cock, guiding him inside of me. We both moaned as he parted my inner walls. My nails scratched his chest as I lowered myself onto him. He threw his head back, the muscles in his neck taunt as his hands grabbed my thighs hard.

          I felt so full when I settled down on him. Our breathing was rough, haggard almost. Sweet holy Mary, he was big. My pelvic muscles fluttered around him, coaxing rough curses out of him. He trembled, as if he tried not to take charge.

          He opened his eyes again, looking at me as I slowly start to roll my hips. Our gazes stayed locked, our moans and gasps filling the air. His thumbs caressed my hips as I rode him, pleasure coursing through me.

          The heavy musky scent of sex filled the air and intoxicated me. I could barely focus, moving on instincts as my muscles tightened around him.

          I rotated my hips, moaning and smiling as he bit his lip. His hands started to help me go up and down his cock, taking some control back.

          He suddenly sat up, burying his hand in my hair and pulled me into a sloppy passionate kiss. My arms came around his neck. Our fronts were plastered against each other as he squeezed my behind.

          There was nothing refined to the kiss, wild and passionate, all tongue and teeth. He grabbed my hips again as I bucked against him. My clit rubbed against his pelvis and drove me mad.

          One of his hands was spread wide against my lower back, holding me close. The pressure in my stomach was almost too much, my nails clawing his back. He growled, sucking on my bottom lip as we moved frantically.

          Oh god, yes. So close. It felt so good. I cried out as he bucked up, pushing his cock deep inside of me. That pushed me over the edge. I came undone in his arms, my muscles clenching down around him as the coil in my stomach exploded.

          My mind barely registered his roar as he came with me. His arms held me close as the pleasure was so intense. My whole body felt alive and hypersensitive as aftershocks made my body tremor. His heart beat rapidly, matching mine as our bodies were all sweaty. He stroked my back, his cheek resting against my temple. It felt good being in his arms, wonderful even, as I couldn’t stop smiling.

          Sweet Mother of God. I think he fried my brain!


End file.
